Kidnapped the Wrong Sister
by sizzlinginsane
Summary: "How do you think I feel? This is humiliating for me, I've been kidnapped by my sister's stalker." /AtobeOC/


**Title: **Kidnapped the Wrong Sister (One-Shot)

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Rating**: K+

**Main** **Character(s):** Atobe Keigo [OC] Itsuji Miko

**Note:** I had gotten this idea from someone long time ago, so I don't entirely remember from who, but I still want to mention it and dedicate this to that person. On another note, they are in high school, end of their second year going into third year.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs. And there is no actual kidnapping. :D

**Warning: **Some out of characterness. This story had been written in the middle of the night, with little sleep using autocorrect, so there's gonna be typos and inconsistencies. It is being published as it stands with no editions. No need to point out any mistakes, not gonna get time to fix them anytime soon. Thanks.

**Summary:** "How do you think I feel? This is humiliating for me, I've been kidnapped by my sister's stalker." – AtobeOC

**Kidnapped the Wrong Sister**

The streets of downtown Tokyo were congested, more as per usual, making it difficult for Atobe Keigo to locate his target.

As if summoned by his thoughts alone, he spotted her in the mist of a busy intersection. Atobe walked faster, bumping shoulders with other pedestrians, before the light decided to change and he could cross no more, causing him to not reach her in time and lose sight of her again.

But that didn't happen, he made it to the other side, reaching her and was mere feet from her, when he called out to her.

"Itsuji!"

Atobe gripped her arm, halting her in mid-step, making her lose balance and fall back into him. She made an odd sound at impact. Thankfully he was able to stay uprighted, and avoid the people passing by, so they both didn't fall.

"You thought wrong if you were going to easily get away from ore-sama, Itsuji."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, mouth gaping.

Atobe didn't give her a chance to say anything. Without letting go of his grip on her arm, he quickly glanced around and proceeded to pull her towards the nearest coffee shop.

"W-what?! Wait, stop!"

His grip tightened as she started to fight him. Atobe didn't stop until he led her through the double doors of the small cafe. Once inside he loosened his grip on her arm and turned to her.

"Who—"

She began, but was halted when he spoke decisively.

"You owe ore-sama a date."

She gaped, shock covering her beautiful face.

Feeling momentarily satisfied, Atobe guided her into an empty table.

"I owe you nothing." She finally said, apparently having regained her wits.

Atobe spoke evenly and resolutely. "You promised to go on a date with ore-sama, and you were quite specific about this condition—that if ore-sama were to help you in obtaining an original copy of _Shin Man'yoshu (1937) _byYosano Akiko.

Ore-sama delivered said book to you personally, Itsuji, but you escaped before we could set out date.

Well, ore-sama _should_ have forethought such a thing could happen and withheld the book until after our date. But you were so enthusiastic when ore-sama presented the book to you. Anyway..."

He quickly glanced at his wristwatch. "It is now four o'clock, too early for dinner, so we shall discuss what to do until then."

Itsuji remained immobile digesting his words with wide eyes. After a seconds pause, she began to shake her head.

"I, I'm not—I don't..."

He raised a brow at her stuttering, so unlike her to not have a comeback.

"You're not what? Will you deny what happened earlier? That as soon as ore-sama handed you the book, you disappeared."

She had the decency to blush.

He watched her amazed, realizing he's never seen her this flustered.

Itsuji peeked longingly at the doors, as if they were her salvation.

"Thinking of running away again, ahn?"

She became even more flushed, and spoke softly. "May I talk now?"

He smirked. "Of course, this date wouldn't be as fascinating if you didn't speak to ore-sama."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply composing herself. "I'm not sure where to start, but," she opened her eyes, seemingly having reached a decision and stated, "you have the wrong person."

That certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

Atobe rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Are you not Itsuji Rika?"

"No, my name is Itsuji Miko."

The way she spoke so seriously made him pause and stare at her with incredulity.

What game was she playing?

"Lying is very unbecoming of you, Itsuji."

She frowned at him. "I'm Itsuji Miko, twin sister to Itsuji Rika. And you're Atobe Keigo, it wasn't until your continued use of 'ore-sama' that I figured who you were. Rika-chan complains about you constantly."

It was Atobe's turn to frown. The insolence of this girl! Did she really think he, of all people, will fall for such a petty trick?

"There's no way ore-sama will believe that ridiculous story, so you won't be getting away from ore-sama a second time."

With that settled, Atobe gestured for one of the waitresses, whom were huddled together and evidently waiting for him. One of them quickly approached the table, notepad at the ready.

"Will you like to hear our specials for the day? We have—"

He interrupted her rumbling and ordered a black coffee for himself and a cappuccino for Itsuji.

"I don't drink coffee."

He grated, "Ore-sama has seen you drink it often."

"That's Rika-chan, she likes coffee, I don't."

"You still sticking to that farce, ahn?" He narrowed his eyes at her. This girl was nothing but persistent.

"It's the truth! How do you think I feel? This is humiliating for me, I've been kidnapped by my sister's stalker."

Atobe blinked at her in disbelief. She sounded so earnest she could have won an acting award.

He scowled, showing a hint of annoyance, then rethought it and grinned. "Fine, ore-sama will humor you."

Two can play this game.

"If not coffee, what would you like?" He asked her, motioning a hand to the hovering-nosy-waitress.

"Milk tea, please."

The waitress reluctantly left to fill their orders.

She bit her bottom lip, Atobe caught the nervous gesture with his eyes.

"You don't believe me." She said softly.

"Ore-sama will if you can prove it." He challenged, surely this will put a stop to her.

"Atobe-kun, I'm telling the truth."

'-kun'? Itsuji never bothered with honorifics. Could she be this desperate to leave his presence? His irritation doubled and he had to try hard to fight it down.

Today was not going at all as he had predicted or as he had hoped. All he wanted was one simple date from her. And she... she just had to fight him from beginning to end.

Atobe snapped. "Can you not prove your story?"

She began to rummage through her coat, producing her cellphone. Itsuji tapped some buttons and passed him the phone. She smiled. "I have pictures, you can scroll through them."

He looked at the screen, it was a picture of her wearing the green Rikkaidai uniform. The next picture was of her and a girl he didn't recognize also wearing the green uniform.

"These are pictures of when you were in Rikkai, before your transfer to Hyoutei."

"Just keep looking, there's some of me and Rika-chan."

Atobe sent a glare her way and pressed next, the phone abruptly beeped and the screen went black. He turned it around for her to see and deadpanned. "It died."

"What?" She took the phone, her shoulders slumped. "You didn't see the pictures."

At this time, the waitress (a different waitress, though neither noticed) came to deliver their drinks.

"Will you stop pretending, Itsuji?" He short stopped himself from growling.

She bit her lip again, a worried look covering her face, her eyebrows furrowed in consternation.

He sighed inwardly, was she always this good at acting? He picked up his cup, took a sip and grimaced. He should end the date now, obviously neither of them were in the right mood to be spending time with each other.

He was about to tell her so, when suddenly she clapped.

"I just got an idea! We'll call Rika-chan's cellphone. And when she answers you'll see I'm telling the truth."

"Your phone is dead, there's no point in ore-sama calling. Beside, ore-sama,"

"You said you'll humor me, please?"

What was the point? Nonetheless, Atobe took out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts selecting Itsuji's number and pressed talk. He then put it on speaker in the middle of the table, to make his point that he was not believing any of this.

It started ringing.

Itsuji crossed her fingers.

After its fourth rung, it clicked and an automatic voice answered.

They both stared at the phone, the thing mocking them.

"She _blocked_ your phone number?" Itsuji was the first to say.

Atobe shook his head. This had to be the most tiring and tedious outing ever. He's had enough for a day. "Itsuji..."

"Excuse me, may we borrow your phone?"

He looked up to notice she requested it from a waitress (a different one, yet again) and wondered what she was going to do now.

She dialed and like him, put the phone on speaker and on the middle of the table next to his.

It picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

Atobe froze. That couldn't be...

"Rika-chan?" The Itsuji in front of said.

"Miko? Where are you? I've been waiting for an hour!"

That voice. They're the same voices. Either he was hearing double or this truly was happening to him. It really was happening.

Atobe tuned out their conversation. All his anger, from being rejected to being called a stalker and kidnapper to this unpleasant encounter, drained from him.

Twins.

He got the wrong sister.

Out of habit, he brought a hand up to his face and watched the girl across from him speculatively.

Curtain of straight sable hair framing her lovely face and falling to her mid-back. Brown eyes, remindful of the color of an american penny. As far as he could see, there were no notable differences in physique unless he did a side by side.

She hung up and returned the phone, thanking its owner.

On the other hand, now that he was calmly assessing the situation, he came to realize that this one is more well-mannered and coolheaded. Not all brazen and quick-tempered like her counterpart.

"Um, Atobe-kun?"

Called out of his thoughts, he lowered his hand. She was looking expectantly at him. There was no smug satisfaction, only a smile of relief.

_Damn, he made a mistake._

Atobe felt his face heat with shame, and fought it down, recalling every word he said to her that was meant for her sister.

_Shit_.

He shifted in his seat, sitting with his back straight, and swallowed before speaking. "Ore-sama must apologize for the way you were treated. Ore-sama was not aware there are two of you."

A valuable detail he should have had from the beginning. What else had his source neglected to inform?

Her smile widened. "Its not the first time we've been confused, but this certainly is the most amusing."

"Glad you find ore-sama's mortification amusing." He definitely didn't. Atobe crossed his arms, did this mean, perhaps, she was forgiving him? "There is no need for you" -_either of us_- "to stay here any longer."

"Before that, I have a question." She drank from her cup, her nose wrinkled in distaste, and quickly set it back down.

"Rika-chan has mentioned you're an ego manic and too arrogant for anyone's good, among other things. And knowing firsthand how you don't hesitate to use force. I want to know your exact intentions toward my sister." She was no longer smiling.

Well, that answered his question.

The fluorescent lighting inside the cafe, and he supposed considering her current vexation, made her eyes look like fiery molten copper. He mentally added overprotective to her list of personality.

He uncrossed his arms and quickly glanced at her arm. Had he left a bruise? She had sounded more curious than reprimanding, but that didn't stop him from feeling chagrined.

"Today is not a good day." He muttered to himself. Nothing was going the way he wanted.

She tilted her head to the side. "Do you usually force girls to go out with you? It's clear you have no qualms when it comes to harassing."

A flash of Tachibana's little sister came to mind. Irrelevant, that happened a long time ago, why did he have to think of that now?

Atobe scowled. "Ore-sama does want to make one thing clear. Ore-sama does not ever stalk or kidnap nor has ore-sama ever need to use force to get a girl. As for your sister, she knows of ore-sama's interest in her, ore-sama has asked her out for dinner on other occasions and never has ore-sama harassed or forced her in any way."

He paused, waiting to know if she'll refute, however she remained quiet.

"This time a deal was made. A book for a date, and she was the one that walked out on ore-sama. You want to know ore-sama's _intentions_... a date is not too much to ask is it?"

She nodded. "Your definition of harassment must be completely different from Rika-chan's. That's not the way she sees it. She made it sound as though you were a constant bother."

Atobe frowned and thought back. Replaying their very first conversation, when he approached her a week after her transfer, to ask her out for dinner.

_'I don't know you'._ Had been her response. Even though some girls didn't care if they knew him or not, they would still agree to go out with him. So for her to respond to that, he only had one word.

Valid.

That's why he made it a point to talk to her everyday. So they could _get_ _to_ _know_ each other. Saying 'good morning' every day wasn't a bother. Neither was asking her out when the opportunity presented itself. Sure he mostly said it because he enjoyed seeing her get riled.

"If that is all, ore-sama is leaving." He stood up, taking out his wallet to leave a bill for the drinks.

He walked out of the cafe and into what now seemed to be rush hour traffic. The Itsuji twin following behind him.

"Wait, can't we continue? As a potential suitor for my sister, I have more questions."

"Potential suitor?" He looked back at her astonished, maintaining his pace and smoothly avoiding any passerby's. "All ore-sama wants is a date, not a girlfriend."

"Understandable, I don't expect anyone can fall madly in love with another person under two weeks."

When did anything about 'love' get involved? Damn, somewhere along the way he lost track of the conversation or this girl was jumping ahead of herself.

"I'm not saying you two can't fall madly in love, but would it be horrible if you two do end up being just friends?"

Hadn't she been wary of him? He'd gotten the impression that she didn't like him to date her sister. What the hell changed?

"And well, despite your arrogance, you seem to like her and I thought..."

Atobe stopped, two seconds later she bumped into him.

She'd been assessing him? Judging him whether or not he was good enough for her sister? The gall...

He turned around to face her. She'd stop talking, her breath puffing, due to keeping up with his pace, and becoming visible in the cold air. What little there had been of the sun before, was now hidden behind dark clouds, making the temperature descend rapidly. Though they had had bad coffee, the cafe had been relatively warm.

Hadn't he decided to leave already? He sighed. "You still have more to say to ore-sama?"

These twins were indeed perplexing. The one he wanted, wanted nothing from him, and wouldn't talk to him without little taunting and motivation from his part. Whilst this one...

"Rika-chan has only been in Hyoutei for three weeks and it seems you're the only person who's she talked to."

This twin, who now apparently approves of him, wanted to talk to him about the object of his current affection. Atobe was curious to know more of the girl who first captured his attention.

Why not get some insight?

Having reached a decision, he texted his driver his whereabouts. Almost immediately his text was reciprocated. Good, the car wasn't far away.

That done, he once again turned to look at her.

"Tell ore-sama one thing." She nodded. "Why did Itsuji, ah, Rika-san" - it wouldn't do to call them both the same, it'll only be confusing - "change schools? It is not common to transfer in the middle of a semester, much less last at the end of the school year."

Atobe already knew the reason, but he wanted to know if she'll be willing to answer his questions.

She promptly looked away, her face becoming blank.

"Family circumstances," was all she said.

Sore topic?

Unquestionably. He knew their parents had divorced, though not the exact details of how or why, but it was now apparent to him that not only had it separated the parents but the sisters as well. That couldn't have been pleasant. Neither of them wanted to talk about it.

After some time had passed in silence, he saw his driver parked the car in the curb next to them.

"Our ride is here." He said to her. She looked up at him and then to the vehicle.

Her jaw dropped, like a fish out of water. Their momentary lapse forgotten, she breathed out, "You're serious?"

"Of course. You have yet to go meet your sister, and ore-sama will drop you off, it is the least ore-sama can do for everything that's happened. And that'll give us more time to talk. You did want to talk to ore-sama, right?"

"Y-yes, but..." she looked at the vehicle once more then back at him. "Its so huge."

"A limousine is suppose to be."

The chauffeur was silently holding open the door for them, as Atobe helped her inside, then he too settled within its comfort.

He watched as her smile returned, lighting up her whole face, as she rather excitedly began to explore the inside of his limo. Would her sister react the same way to being inside his limo? Or would she diss his everyday choice of vehicle? The latter most likely.

"What does this do?" She asked pointing to a lever.

Before he could respond she pulled it. Instantly, the far seat lifted, opening the mini fridge.

"That is soo cool!" She squealed.

Atobe smirked. "Is this your first time?"

She nodded, starting to mess with the other controls. "Today has been a strange day. Looking at the bright side..." She blushed, a shy smile. "I can't believe I'm riding a limo."

"Ore-sama only has the best."

She stopped from pressing the button that raised the privacy glass that separated driver and passenger. "Does that include Rika-chan?"

He raised a brow at her, waiting for her to elaborate

"We've established your interest in Rika-chan. Is it because she's the new girl at school?"

"That is part of the reason, and ore-sama found her intriguing to talk to."

"Aren't there other girls you can talk to?"

He blinked. That was the same question Itsuji Rika asked him, couple days after he first started seeking her. Although she had said it sarcastically as she surveyed his fan girls whom were watching and eavesdropping on them.

Instead of answering, like he had done before, he asked a question of his own.

"Why did you change your mind of ore-sama?"

"I honestly thought you a creep and I should have find a way to keep you away from Rika-chan."

He checked himself from showing any emotion and continued listening.

"From what I understand, Rika-chan made no friends, and that she doesn't like Hyoutei."

Atobe thought back to the previous two weeks. It was true, Atobe's always seen her alone, but she doesn't like Hyoutei? There were other plenty school to which to transfer, then why choose Hyoutei?

"So when she started talking about you and how you came out of nowhere to ask her out. It surprised me." She pushed her hair behind her ear and kept going.

"Everything changed in a matter of weeks. She had to move to a different city and schools, leave behind everything she knew and start anew.

Now that I have met you, I thought you could help her acclimate."

Now that she accepted him, she meant. Atobe processed what she said.

Maybe it was out of boredom, and part curiosity, that had him chasing Itsuji Rika, the transfer student who changed schools in the middle of the last trimester and continually rejected him.

January has been a slow month for him. Now that his responsibilities as student council president were substantially minimal and though captain of the tennis club, he had to wait for the next season to start in spring.

Being the dead of winter, he could either play tennis in an indoor court, though finding a good game was rare. (He won't even think about school work, it doesn't take up much of his time, and the exams that were to be held in March still a good two months away.)

Having nothing to do with all the time in the world, why not spend it figuring out these fascinating duo.

"Ore-sama is sympathetic to your and your sibling's predicament. It must not be easy for either of you to be separated. Ore-sama will accept and show generosity and befriend your sister, help her to acclimate into her new surroundings."

"I, thank you." She said, her shoulders shaking, holding back a laugh. "You always speak like this don't you?"

"You and your sister are more alike than ore-sama thought, she once asked ore-sama the same thing."

"I bet she complained." She said wryly.

He smiled. "That she did."

"Keigo-bochama, we have arrived." The chauffeur announced, interrupting their easy banter.

Sure enough, they were outside the gates that led into an apartment complex, one of which housed Itsuji Rika and her father.

"Atobe-kun," she was looking at him with a weird expression, "I just realized, I never gave you the address."

Atobe stayed silent, recognizing his mistake. He couldn't lie and say her sister gave it to him, now could he? He saw as she put one and one together, to add the same conclusion as he.

"You... do you do this for every girl you're stalking?"

Or not. Affronted that she dared call him a stalker once more. She held up a hand, before he could explain.

"Wait, you checked her out and yet you didn't know she has a twin? You hadn't known about me?"

"An oversight..." He trailed off, as the door next to him opened, not aware the driver had gone out to open it.

"You don't deny it!"

He stepped out and assisted Itsuji out as well.

"I take it Rika-chan doesn't know." She stated, standing beside him. "And if she ever does, she won't hesitate to beat you down."

"Duly noted." By her tone, he summed she wasn't mad, but it still didn't hurt to ask. "And you, will you not beat down ore-sama?"

She laughed, "I find you more amusing than annoying."

Good thing, he didn't know what he would have done if she did as she said 'beat him down'.

"Well," she glanced behind her up at the towering building then turned to face him, "I should thank you for the ride and for the weirdest day of my life."

Atobe nodded. "Goodbye, Itsuji."

"Goodbye, Atobe-kun."

He watched her enter the lobby, losing sight of her.

"Twins." He stated not looking at his attendant, Tanaka, who still held the door open.

"My sincerest apologies. All I got was what I gave you, young master. After the divorce, the father moved here with his daughter."

He sighed, "Lets go home."

The chauffeur bowed, closing the door after Atobe climbed inside, then drove the young master home.

End.


End file.
